lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodent Story
Rodent Story ''is a 2D platformed developed by Unversed Entertainment. The game features an un-named Hamster which the player can name(default name is well, Hamster!) on a quest to find his meaning and escape a large lab. Focusing on the physics of Sonic and gameplay in the style of Mario with new twists, the game is meant to be the ultimate call-back to 2D platformers of old. The game was released on Xbox Live, the Nintendo EShop, and the Playstation Store. Gameplay The game is a 2D platformer where the player character must reach the goal by hopping from platform to platform while stomping foes. However, the game features many additions and alterations to this classic formula. The game has a lot of physics in the style of the Genesis Sonic games and many ramps and loops are involved. However, our hero isn't a speeding hedgehog, rather an everyday hamster and cannot reach incredibly high speeds as Sonic can. The game also features a lot of slow precise platforming in the style of Mario. Perhaps the most unique part of the game is how the hamster hero moves. He moves on four and jumps are not as precise as other platforming heroes, in an effort to create more realism. Story The game begins as a single spotlight shines over a simple, chubby hamster that the player names. The Hamster navigates his way through a network of cages and finds them all abandoned, one for each hamster. He eventually reaches the final cage. Here, the player can go inside or wait. Waiting will reveal that the cage was trapped as spikes come from the walls. The hamster is soon removed from the cages and placed in a giant white obstacle course with a voice guiding him and telling the hamster to try to survive. It jumps through the area and takes down various small robots until he reaches a seemingly safe platform and begins to slumber after his journey. He wakes up in his very own cage. After exploring, he continues on across the white area. As he goes deeper, blood begins to stain the walls and the journey increases in difficulty as the voice becomes more agressive and gloomy. Eventually, the hamster reaches an inclosed area and finds himself near a hulking robot with various gadgets. The hamster manages to exploit a not well hidden weak point and the robot is defeated. The voice congratulates the hamster and he is moved to another cage, this one less well handled then the other. The hamster soon becomes hungry, and using all of his instincts discovers a hidden passageway where he finds something small to sustain him. However, this drops him into a new area described by the voice as the Chemical Labs. After avoiding the stronger hazards he finds an area where the chemicals are spraying everywhere, and the hamster discovers many other hamsters slowly dying. The voice encourages him to move on and survive. The hamster does so reluctantly and meets another robot who is a bit harder to best, but the hamster does. The hamster goes on to see a graveyard of falled hamsters, but is soon captured and knocked unconcious, waking up in a very ratty cage(haha get it, 'RATTY'''?!). However, a lush area is not to follow, and a simple entrance to the next area is easily discovered by our furry friend. This place, known as the Subterranean Labs is located deep below the surface and full of rocky caverns and secret passages. From the beginning of this area blood covers the walls and the voice encourages the hamster to be sadistic as he disposes of robots in his way. The hamster is aptly confused and is afraid of the voice who once was his friends. He travels through what seems to be a secret passage, but another giant robot rests in his way, forcing him to defeat it. He does and is trapped in a cave full of gas that knocks him unconcious and harms his throat. The harmed scared Hamster wakes in a dark area full of hazards, barely a cage. Going into a small cave, he prepares himself for what can only be ahead. This area, known finally as the Volcanic Labs, is located deep under the surface and filled with lava and hazards. With no voice guiding him, the hamster uses all he has learned to progress. He finally reaches the end, where a human scientist is located. This man, revealed to be the voice who has guided the hamster, congratulates the rodent and explains that this place is to push those who are test subjects to their limits. Revealing the project to be a small government one, he says that he could not get his own soldiers and decided to test various small animals instead. Explaining the dead where failed test subjects, he congratulates the hamster for making it through, now having the proof that the lab can train soldiers to the max, and being able to use humans, he decides to dispose of the hamster, as he is no longer of use. Manning his strongest robot yet, the two battle. The hamster uses all he has, and destroys the mech, causing it to plummet into the hot magma, killing the scientist. The hamster escapes the base and finds the government investigating the project, and seeing all the horrible things he has done, shuts down the project. One inspector discovers the hamster, who is taken to a pet store to be sold. Comforted that he has found a life more than a useless test subject, the hamster takes a nap, ending the game. Sectors White Labs The first world, where hazards are all pretty basic. The enemies are very weak and it shouldn't be too much of a struggle. Chemical Labs This world focuses on precise platforming, and is filled with pits. Enemies are weak, and it isn't too hard, but you'll need to be careful to win. Subterranean Labs This world focuses on combat and is filled with the hardest enemies yet. Platforming is medium, and the enemies are hard. Volcanic Labs This world has the precise platforming of Chemical Labs and difficult enemies of Subterranean Labs. This world takes everything you've got, and could be described truly as Nintendo hard. Characters *The Hamster: A pretty plain hamster. He can be named by the player and is very curious and naive, being an animal. He must escape the labs. *Dr. Nequam: The voice that guides the hamster. At first he seems to be a friend, but it is later learned that he is a scientist experimenting on hamsters and using them to test his brutal obstacle course and he has little care for human and animal life. He was un-named in-game, but the character's name has been revealed by the developers. Bosses D-41067 Lurker A basic robot mechanism designed to dispose of smaller creatures with it's long extendable arms. It attacks by punching, slapping, and throwing you with it's arms, as well as a laser located on his belt. The Lurker can be defeated by climbing up it's arms and hopping on the button on it's head 5 times. Nothing special here. S-52181 Mage A flying robotic pod that was made to transfer chemicals. It is fought in a small chemical lab, where it switches from various chemicals to use as an energy source and weapon. The hamster must jump on the chemical pump that matches the chemical he's using to overload the Mage to crash it. Then, you must jump on it, repeating that 7 times. These are the chemicals he uses: blue, red, purple, and green. Blue is fast but reckless, red homes but is slow, purple poisons the hamster. Green reverses your controls. N-33009 Butcher A flying mechanism designed to hunt down and destroy something in an enclosed area. It is fought in an enclosed cave where it will spin around, shifting it's main energy source, the bottom button around. The hamster must attack this and repeat 9 times. It attacks primarily by spinning around and shooting out it's spikes. B-40602 Finale The final test for any subjects in the obstacle course, the Finale is controlled by Nequam himself, as to dispose of the crafty hamster. He is fought on suspended platforms above a pit of boiling hot magma. The hamster has to get in one of the four cannons across the stage and launch himself at the Finale's jetpack. This must be done 12 times to destroy the jetpack and send the Finale plummeting into the lava. The Finale has all the attacks of the Lurker, Mage, and Butcher, but all made twice as powerful, and having three new attacks. The first being the Black chemical, which creates a small vacuum that sucks in the hamster if he's nearby. The second is a bounce attack where he crashes down on a platform, sending out a shockwave, and shooting out bombs. Category:Games